Mi hermoso problema
by sombra nocturna
Summary: que se puede hacer cuando un problema tiene nombre y apellido, cuando te va envolviendo en abrazo que te asfixia y te consume hasta que te enamoras y te rindes ante ese amor. ShizNat


Es gracioso como se dan las cosas algunas veces, es decir uno jamás se imagina que de una simple salida con algunos amigos pueda cambiar tantas cosas. Ya cuando las cosas cambiaron te pones a pensar en que seguramente todo seguiría igual, si no hubiera ido, si no hubiera hecho eso, si no hubiera dicho eso y ect ect. Pero ciertamente él hubiera no existe, y de lo que hiciste no debes arrepentirte, porque era lo que querías en ese momento, y bueno afín de cuentas lo hecho, hecho esta. Una ocasión leí por ahí que no existen las casualidades, que todo lo que nos pasa es porque es parte de nuestro destino, así que cuando vayan por la acera y pisen un pedazo de mierda, no echen maldiciones solo piensen en que les debía pasar. Pero en fin esto no era lo que les quería contar.

Empecemos por decirles quien soy, me llamo Natsuki Kuga y tengo un gran problema, siempre e estado rodeada de ellos pero este es completamente distinto. Verán mi problema tiene nombre y apellido y luego si a ello le agregamos que tiene novio se convierte en un problema aún mayor. Todo esto debo agradecerse lo a mi queridísima (nótese mi sarcasmo) mejor amiga Mai, no sé si me entiendan, así que les contare como empezó todo.

Hace unos cuantos meses me mude de departamento de donde Mai era mi vecina, eso fue como a principios de Agosto, ella me ayudo a empacar porque dice que soy muy perezosa y que me tardaría más de lo debido y bueno tiene mucha razón pero jamás se lo diré, bueno continuemos, ya después de dos meses que me tome para instalarme bien Mai empezó a visitarme mas seguido, demasiado seguido.

Era sábado uno de mis días de descanso, se supone que me levantaría tarde pero mis planes se vieron arruinados cuando mi celular empezó asonar a las ocho de la mañana.

-diga- conteste todavía medio dormida.

-Natsuki estas en casa?- bostece mientras escuchaba la voz chillona de Mai.

-uhmm si porque preguntas- dije mientras me despabilaba el sueño y me estiraba un poco.

-porque voy hacía haya para desayunar contigo- solté un suspiro cansado y cuando iba a decirle que no podía, que estaba ocupada, que saldría o cualquier otra mentira solo me dijo- bien ahorita te veo- y me colgó.

Arroje mi celular a un lado y me quede acostada hasta que Mai llego, cuando toco la puerta rápido le fui a abrir y la invite a pasar.

-pero que te paso, te vez horrible- me dijo mientras me veía de pies a cabeza.

-gracias, es lo que me gusta escuchar por las mañanas- dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía a la cocina.

-es que pareciera que tienes resaca- cerro la puerta y me siguió a la cocina- bebiste anoche?-me pregunto de forma seria.

-pero por quien me tomas- dije de forma sínica y Mai me miro un poco molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Natsuki que hablamos- me reprocho, a veces Mai tiene un serio complejo de madre- te dije que no es sano que bebas cuando estás sola-

-vamos Mai ni que me fuera a volver una alcohólica-dije restándole importancia.

Mai solo suspiro y empezó a preparar el desayuno mientras yo ponía agua para café, esa era la rutina cada que ella venia.

Ya cuando nos sentamos a desayunar ella empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-oye estarás ocupada en la noche?- dijo picoteando su comida.

La mire unos instantes- peleaste con Mikoto?- le respondí con otra pregunta.

Frunció el ceño y bufo levemente mientras yo sonreía en señal de victoria, Mai cada que peleaba con Mikoto salía temprano de su casa y se metía en la mía para contarme sus penas. No es que a mí me guste el chisme o algo así pero es que se me hace muy interesante ver como alguien puede alterar las emociones de otra persona.

Después de que mi amiga me contara todas sus penas y el porqué de su nuevo pleito y se desahogara continuamos desayunando y charlando.

-entonces a dónde quieres que te acompañe esta vez?- pregunte, cada vez que me preguntaba que si tenía algo que hacer era porque quería que fuera con ella a algún sitio, no me gustaba pero siempre que hubiera bebida gratis podía hacer una excepción.

-Chie ara una fiesta de disfraces y no quiero ir sola-dijo mirándome con ojos de súplica.

-mmm… no lo sé Mai-dije haciéndome del rogar, claro Que iría! Harada no escatima en gastos, así que habrá buena bebida.

-vamos Nat, no quiero llegar sola, por favor si?-me dijo con una cara que si no la conociera y no fuera mi amiga seguro me la tiraba ahí mismo en mi cocina.

-Está bien-dije con fingida resignación y en cuanto termine de decirlo Mai se levantó como un resorte.

-bien entonces no pases por mí, yo vengo aquí como a las 7 para irnos-dijo muy sonriente.

-pero eso sí, no pienso disfrazarme-dije acompañándola a la puerta ella se giro y me dijo- que aburrada eres, pero aun así te quiero-me beso sonoramente la mejilla y se despidió- nos vemos al rato –luego de eso se fue.

Yo solo me quede ahí parada ligeramente sonrojada viendo cómo se iba.

El día me lo pase normal y ya cerca de las 7 me estaba terminando de vestir, decidí ponerme unos jeans, playera blanca y una chamarra negra, ya saben algo sencillo. Al cabo de unos minutos tocaron la puerta fui a abrir y era Mai y venía con compañía. Antes de invitarlos a pasar ya estaban todos adentro.

-ya estas lista Nat- me pregunto como si nada, con la mirada le pregunte quienes eran los dos desconocidos y rápidamente reacciono.

-Natsuki él es Reito es el hermano mayor de Mikoto vivirá aquí en la ciudad- describiré a Reito, él es un hombre alto un poco delgado pero atlético, piel un poco morena, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, y guapo.

-Reito kanzaki para servirte-dijo de forma muy amable ofreciéndome su mano sin duda era el hombre que toda madre quisiera para su hija.

-Natsuki Kuga- dije estrechándole la mano y el sonrió. Justo en ese momento me pareció escuchar de fondo una voz anunciando una pasta dental, pero seguramente fue mi imaginación.

-y ella es su novia- dijo Mai.

-Shizuru Fujino es un gusto- dijo con un acento de Kioto. Solté el aire que no sabía que contenía y respondí.

-el gusto es mío- dije viéndola fijamente sin querer, ella sonrió un poco coqueta y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y desviar la mirada.

Ella era muy hermosa, tenía una larga cabellera castaña, unos ojos rojos intensos y atrayentes un cuerpo de infarto, en pocas palabras era como una diosa entre los mortales. Jamás pensé que esa noche me traería tantos problemas en un futuro. No conté con que ella se convertiría en mi hermoso problema.

Mi problema se llama Shizuru Fujino.


End file.
